1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to systems, devices and processes for detecting energy levels of electromagnetic waves and, in particular embodiments, to electromagnetic wave energy level detection systems and methods that use mobile phone devices and provide alarms and/or logs or other records relating to the detected energy levels.
2. Background
Mobile phones produce electromagnetic waves that can be absorbed by the mobile phone user. In addition, in modern society, people are exposed to electromagnetic wave energy from a variety of environmental sources. Light, microwaves, x-rays, television (TV) and radio transmissions are all examples of electromagnetic waves. Throughout an ordinary day, a typical person in an urban or a city environment may be exposed to electromagnetic waves at various energy levels and frequencies from sources such as, but not limited to, communication signal transmitters, electrical power lines, subway or train power rails, microwave ovens, lights and other household electronics, body and baggage screening systems, MRI, x-ray and other medical systems.
A popular fear is that prolonged exposure to electromagnetic waves or certain types (certain frequencies and energy levels) of such waves can cause adverse biological effects. Accordingly, devices have been proposed for detecting electromagnetic energy in the vicinity of a user. For example, portable monitoring devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,954 to Wendt are configured to be carried by a user and to monitor electromagnetic fields (EMFs) and a variety of potentially hazardous substances in its environment, as the user carries the device. In another example described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0125438, an electromagnetic energy detector is provided in a mobile phone, to be carried by a user.
As it has become popular for users to carry mobile phones in their daily activities and travels, mobile phones configured to detect electromagnetic waves can provide such users with information regarding levels of electromagnetic energy that the users encounter throughout the day. However, the inclusion of specialized electronics for detecting electromagnetic energy within a mobile phone can increase the cost and size of the mobile phone.